A memory card such as a multimedia card (produced by Sun Disk Inc.) or a SD card (produced by Panasonic, Toshiba Corporation, Sun Disk Inc.) is one of a storage device which stores information in a semiconductor memory chip housed in the inside thereof. This memory card can directly and electrically get access to information with respect to a non-volatile memory formed in the semiconductor memory chip. Accordingly, the memory card exhibits faster writing and reading compared to other storage device by an amount corresponding to the absence of a mechanical system control and further enables the exchange of storage mediums. Further, since the memory card is relatively miniaturized in shape and light-weighted, the memory card is mainly used as an auxiliary storage device of equipment which is requested to satisfy portability such as a portable personal computer, a portable telephone set or a digital camera. Recently, the miniaturization of the equipment is still in progress and hence, the further miniaturization of the memory card is requested along with such progress. Further, since the memory card is a novel technique, the dimensional standard has not been completely unified.
However, when the size of the memory card is to be reduced or the size of the memory card differs between countries, the manner how to maintain the compatibility in size with existing memory cards and the manner how to use the memory card with respect to equipment which are devised for existing memory cards constitute serious tasks.
The object of the present invention lies in providing a technique which can enhance the versatility of semiconductor device.
The above-mentioned and other objects as well as novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the description of this specification and attached drawings.